


Otabek Altin Week October 2017

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Tagged Per Chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Fics for Otabek Altin week!Day 1: Biker | TravelDay 2: Hero of Kazakhstan | Beka BearDay 3: Good Boy | Bad BoyDay 4: DJ / Music | Social MediaDay 5: Favorite Ship | Family & FriendsDay 6: AU/Crossover | Past/FutureDay 7: Birthday | Free day!





	1. Day 1 - Biker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek takes Yuri for a ride on his bike out to meet his grandmother. His grandmother is determined to make him regret it.
> 
> Tags: embarrassing grandparents, Otabek/motorcycle

Otabek had never thought he’d enjoy having company on his bike rides. On his days off from training, he’d usually spend three hours at least just riding through the city, or heading out to his grandparents’ place out in the country. Then he’d spend whatever time it took to make sure his bike was in good health – checking fluid levels, cleaning it, inspecting various parts for wear or damage. It was time where he wasn’t expected to be anything but himself.

He didn’t really think of himself as a biker. Sure, he looked the part, and he met a lot of the stereotypes in not caring about how others saw him, and he did have a bike that was a huge part of his routine. Other people called him a biker. It was nicer than being called a delinquent or a thug. It’s just that the only reason Otabek had gotten a bike instead of a car is that he liked the feeling of the wind.

When Yuri came out to stay in Almaty for a couple weeks, Otabek wasn’t sure what to do about his bike trips. On the one hand, it wouldn’t be the same chance to get away and just be himself if he took someone with him. On the other hand, Yuri loved the bike, and it might be interesting to see if he still loved it after three hours on it.

Yuri, of course, thought it sounded awesome. Otabek didn’t tell him about the need to just be himself. He was always himself around Yuri, and Yuri seemed to think he was cool. For the first day, he’d take Yuri out to his grandparents’ – he’d been wanting to introduce them anyway. Yuri understood the importance of grandparents. Otabek was going to meet Nikolai when they left Almaty for two weeks together in Saint Petersburg, and he was incredibly nervous. Yuri liked him, but if Nikolai didn’t, would that change Yuri’s opinion?

Yuri didn’t have to worry about that. He’d already been declared family by Otabek’s parents. Yuri had admitted to being worried, given how close Otabek was to his family despite his years abroad. Otabek had convinced him that thanks to years of Otabek being a fan, his family was well aware of his reputation and were going to love him anyway, because Otabek did. He’d immediately played that off as not coming out right, but Yuri hadn’t seemed to mind.

It was an hour’s ride out to his grandparents’ by the direct route, but Otabek chose to take the scenic route. Yuri looked at him oddly when he pulled over in the middle of nowhere, but then he saw it. Otabek knew the second Yuri saw it because Yuri was off the bike and on his knees in the dirt, holding a hand out to the injured kitten.

The kitten snarled a little bit, but it wasn’t long before it was letting Yuri pet it, and Yuri very carefully picked up the kitten and tucked it into the hood of the hoodie he was wearing under the leather jacket Otabek had bought him. Otabek couldn’t help the smile. This side of Yuri didn’t come out much, but when it did, it was something to be treasured. “My grandmother will be able to help it – if it can be helped.”

“It can always be helped.” Yuri climbed back on the bike. “Even if all that can be done is putting an end to the pain, it can be helped.”

Thankfully, Otabek’s grandmother said it wouldn’t likely come to that – the kitten was malnourished and her left forepaw was badly injured from a sharp piece of broken glass that had gotten embedded in a pad, but the infection hadn’t gotten too bad, and while she’d probably always have a limp, it shouldn’t slow her down any. Once the kitten was sleeping on a warm blanket nest, Otabek’s grandmother turned her attention to Yuri. “So you’re the young man my grandson is so taken by. I could see before just how much he likes you, and it’s obvious why he likes you so much.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Yuri said. “Beka’s always spoken very highly of you.”

“Oh of course he has, he’s my grandson and he’d never tell you the bad parts!” She held out a hand, which Yuri shook without hesitation. She stared hard at him, slowly walking around him. “Now, let’s see. Russian fairy? Well, there’s no denying you’re Russian, I suppose, but I don’t see fairy. Prima ballerina? I don’t know much about ballet, but you do have the strength and grace Beka says it would take to become that good. Strength, Beka has plenty of, but he’s lacking the grace. Russian punk, well. I can see where people would think that. You like that one, don’t you?”

Yuri looked at Otabek who was trying not to die. His grandmother was clearly enjoying the first chance to embarrass Otabek in front of a boy he liked. “Yes, ma’am.”

“And yet, here you are calling me ma’am and going out of your way to help a helpless kitten. No, I don’t think punk is the right word for you. I think Beka had the right of it, all those years ago.” Otabek felt his cheeks heating up a little and hoped his grandmother wasn’t going to be _too_ embarrassing. “I knew this day would come when Beka came home from that Russian camp talking about the beautiful boy with the eyes of a soldier, and I think that fits you best. You set your mind on a task and make it happen come what may, and you know struggle. Nothing you’ve ever gotten was handed to you, was it.”

“No, ma’am.”

“Well then. Beka, you’ve chosen well.”

“Gran! It’s not like that. Yuri and I are friends. He’s only sixteen, for crying out loud!”

“’Only’ sixteen?” Yuri said, a hard edge to the question.

Of course his hopes were in vain. His grandmother was cackling now. “She’s trying to embarrass me by giving you her blessing to marry me. Who gets married at sixteen these days?” Yuri snorted, but he looked rather pleased. Otabek filed that away for when he could think of anything but dying or killing his grandmother.

“Who’s trying? I’m pretty sure I succeeded!” She hugged Otabek. “Don’t wait too long, think of your aging grandparents who would very much like to see you married off so well, but eighteen _is_ a bit young I suppose.”


	2. Day 3 - Good Boy, Bad Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reputations and images don't always reflect the person inside.

By nature, Otabek was what people usually considered a good boy. He was respectful to his elders, he worked hard in school and during skating practice, he was patient with his little sister and younger rinkmates, and no one ever had a bad word to say about him. When his rinkmate JJ suggested that he start doing some charity work with him, Otabek took to it with the same determination and hard work that characterized him on the ice. He kept it up on his own when he moved back to Kazakhstan. His coaches spoke highly of him, his family considered him a credit to the name, Kazakhstan called him their hero.

So he was both confused and amused by his reputation as a bad boy with the foreign press and the other skaters. The motorcycle was an escape for him, and a connection to his big brother. When the pressure of all the expectations got to be too much for him, he could take off for half an hour on his bike and be free for that time. If the weather wasn’t cooperating for a ride, he could at least do some maintenance, which took him back to when he was a kid and his brother had just gotten his first motorcycle.

“Come on, Beka, I need another pair of eyes out here. Help me out with this, and when you’re old enough, I’ll teach you to ride.”

That hadn’t happened. Selim hadn’t been able to teach him to ride, because Otabek was in America and Canada by the time he was old enough. He’d had to sell the motorcycle he rode in Canada, which he was sad about, but it shouldn’t take long to save or earn enough money to buy a new one. Then he got to Almaty, and Selim took him to his apartment’s reserved parking spot. There was a Harley parked there. It wasn’t Selim’s. “I didn’t get to teach you to ride, so here’s my attempt to make up for it. Welcome home, bro.”

The way he dressed was just plain practical. Jeans and leather made sense for being on a motorcycle, they let him not stand out no matter what country he was in, it was comfortable, and he didn’t have to think too hard about his outfit every morning. Of course, he had nice clothes for when he needed them, but he wasn’t trying to make any kind of statement with his outfit.

The articles about him being a bad boy usually brought up that he DJed. That didn’t make sense at all to him. He didn’t have the inclination to playing guitar or piano, but he was still very interested in music, and he was good at what he did.

They also brought up the fact that Otabek wasn’t very social with other skaters. He kept to himself during competitions and didn’t even hang out with JJ or Leo much now that he’d moved home. There were rumors out there that he just plain didn’t have friends. That wasn’t true at all, he had some good friends in Almaty, he still considered JJ and Leo friends.

Otabek probably could have fought the bad boy reputation harder. He didn’t want to, though. There was a good reason to have it. He wanted Yuri Plisetsky to think he was cool, and Yuri was a punk.

Then he met Yuri, and Yuri was suitably impressed by the bad boy image… but as it turned out, Yuri’s own bad boy reputation was exaggerated. In his case, with the aid of Yuri himself, but at heart, Yuri was a good kid. He was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3 - Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kitten follows Otabek home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt:](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/166886418871/the-halloween-aus-nobody-asked-for-but-everyone-is) A cat followed me home and won’t leave me alone even when I put a little hat on it so I guess I have a cat now
> 
> Developed in discussion with [xslytherclawx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/) and [emeraldonyxdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldonyxdragon/pseuds/emeraldonyxdragon).

Otabek didn’t notice until it was far too late. He’d chosen to walk to and from work, which was good for his health, but came with some drawbacks. He didn’t notice his stalker until it was already in his house.

It was adorable, but… “No. I can’t have a cat. My sister is allergic. I don’t have food or a litter box or any of the things a cat needs. Shoo.”

The cat just blinked up at him. “Meow.”

Otabek rolled his eyes. He didn’t know what else he expected. He carefully picked up the cat and walked outside, setting it down on the sidewalk outside his front door. “You don’t live here. You are not my cat. I do not have a cat. I cannot have a cat. You are very cute, but I cannot keep you.”

There was a scoff. Otabek looked over to see a blond boy staring at him and the cat. “Sorry, dude. That cat’s latched on to you. You’re not gonna get rid of it.”

“We’ll see about that.” Otabek went inside. He came out ten minutes later carrying a doll hat his niece had left. The cat was still there, as was the boy. The boy wasn’t doing anything, just leaning against a tree playing with his phone. Otabek rolled his eyes. He walked up to the cat, who flopped onto its side and started purring. Otabek put the hat on it.

The boy started laughing at him. “Nice try. It won’t work, but nice try.”

“Any advice?”

“Yeah. You’ve got a cat now. This little monster’s in love with you and won’t go anywhere. You can try all you want, but cats are ninjas. You can accept it, or you can drive yourself crazy trying to get rid of it.” He came over and crouched beside the cat, petting it and smiling as it purred harder. “Feels like she’s in good health, and I’m pretty sure she’s a girl. Hard to tell with kittens. Probably about four months old.”

“Are you a vet?” He looked too young to be a proper vet, but he could be a vet student.

“No. This is no substitute for a proper checkup and you should probably get that done as soon as possible.”

“Why don’t you take her? You seem to know what you’re doing with cats.”

He smiled. “I have a cat already, and besides, it’s not me this little girl has adopted. I could take her, but she’d keep trying to escape to get to you.”

“I don’t know what I’m doing with cats! I don’t know what I need to get or how to explain to my sister that I have a cat now. She’s allergic.”

“There’s medicines she could take. She doesn’t live with you, does she?”

“No…”

“Then she should be okay, just take a pill before coming over. I’m not busy, I don’t have anything better to do today, I can go with you to the pet store and help you figure out what you need.”

Otabek stared at the kitten. She rolled over. “Mew?”

“Fine. I’ll keep it. Her.” Otabek picked up the kitten. “Come with me.”

“All right. I’m Yuri, by the way. Who are you?”

“Otabek Altin. She doesn’t have a name yet. I don’t know what to call a cat. What’s your cat’s name?”

“Puma Tiger Scorpion. Potya for short.”

“Nice. I’m not naming my cat Lioness Panther Spider, though.”

“You’d better not, that’s what I’m naming my next cat when Potya dies.”

Otabek snorted. “Okay. Let me call my brother.”

“Why?”

“So I can borrow his car. I don’t think I’m gonna be able to fit food bowls and water bowls and a litter box and whatever else I need and two people on my bike.”

“Your bike?”

“Yeah.” Otabek pointed out the motorcycle parked at the curb.

Yuri's eyes lit up. “That is so cool. You’re right, there’s no way everything will fit, though.”

“Ever ridden one?”

“No.”

“Learn quickly.”

Otabek called his brother, who agreed to let them use his car after he was done laughing at his little brother’s predicament. The bike ride over was nice. Yuri was very helpful at the pet store, pointing Otabek to what he’d need, what he’d want, and what his new kitty might enjoy having. “I have a bed for Potya, but he never uses it. He’ll sleep just about anywhere. One time I found him curled up in the bathroom sink for a nap.”

“Cute.”

Yuri helped Otabek unload everything at the house and get it set up. The kitty was still where they left it, which more than anything convinced Otabek that Yuri was right, he was not getting rid of this cat short of killing her, and there was no way he would ever do that. “Will she be okay alone while I take the car back?”

“She’ll be fine, but you might want to put her in the room with her litter box and water and close the door. When you’re home, you can keep an eye on her and if she starts going in the wrong place correct the behavior, but since the house is new to her, it’s best to make it hard for her to get lost and have an accident.”

Otabek took the car back to his brother, with Yuri riding along, and retrieved his motorcycle. When he parked it, he realized Yuri was still with him. “I probably should have asked if I could give you a lift somewhere – although I figure after all your help with Stalker, I should at least buy you dinner.”

“Yeah, probably.”

“So, um, I was gonna order something, and that lets me stay and play with Stalker. What do you want?”

 

Several weeks later, Otabek came home from work to find Stalker asleep in the sink, and Yuri asleep under the kitchen table. “Did I adopt one kitten or two?”


End file.
